


the past life hits so hard

by Thefreakinrainbow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefreakinrainbow/pseuds/Thefreakinrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the tale of karllux trident is not the best.karllux lives with the troll in a world were they are humans who live in an apartment with there ancesters and dancestors.karllux has been having dreams of her and her friends as odd creaters they call troll little dose she know that was her past life in the middle of sburd it becomes worse later living her with many questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the past life hits so hard

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old first fanfiction i wrote once i first enterd homestuck. sorry its short ill write more if i get at least one kudo

You are karllux vantor and you’re visiting your matesprits house. Since today is your Wriggler day you’re visiting your matesprit and moirail to celebrate.  
You soon arrive holding a human confection Jane the human had suggested for you to make as a way to celebrate. You opened the door to reveal true horror. It was your matesprite Karkat making out with your moirail Gamzee. Out of shock you dropped the confection with a loud splat. The smile you once held proudly had vanished as a single red tear dripped down your pail grey face. ‘It would be a real shame if they were to notice you’ before you could run they jumped up from the splat of the cake falling to only separate each with an excuse” Oh shit karsis I didn’t know you were coming over” you slowly backed up whispering “we were supposed to celebrate for my wriggler day” you watched as karkat slowly walked towards you “KARLLUX LET US JUST EXPLAIN” you walked farther back as you noticed how karkats hair and clothes were a mess. He was about to reach your hand but you jumped away. You faced him wiping of your tears” it’s fine, I am leaving now if you see my kismesis tell him what today is” karkat muttered some curse words. You tried to smile bust failed to do so. You ran off allowing the tears to drip down your face. You fled to nepetas hive hoping for some well needed comfort.


End file.
